


Trouble Me

by lila_luscious1



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Afro-Latina Female/Asian Male, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, Quasi-Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: April and Ethan are at odds over Ethan's flighty Sister Emily





	Trouble Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts), [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts), [DC_bookfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_bookfanatic/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [mightyfinebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/gifts), [Queen_Oval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/gifts), [sarahreeese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahreeese/gifts), [Cheez_Whiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheez_Whiz/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).

> I'll be adding characters as I develop future chapters. April's brother NOAH, Will, Natalie,  
and other Gaffney Chicago Medical Center. Characters from Chicago fire may include  
Gabriela and Antonio Dawson, Peter Mills, Kelly Severide, and Matthew Casey.

"Em! 开什么玩笑呢？ tā māde niǎo 他妈的鸟!!"

"You can't control my life! I'm not a little girl anymore, needing your protection! "Qù nǐde 去你的!"

"That's your problem, Emily! No respect for me or yourself!"

"Guys, Guys!" Let's take this elsewhere," April says, walking up. "Here, in here." she indicates an empty exam  
room.

"She's a drug addict, in recovery, and she's chosen ANOTHER addict as her new Guy. Who, by the fucking way, is MARRIED-  
with kids!", Ethan spits between clenched teeth, barely containing his fury.

April tries to be objective, listening to Emily's assessment that her older Brother is over-reacting, that she is working her program.  
YES, her beau is also in recovery, but she's been assured that those people are sometimes the best sponsors.

"Emily...I don't know how good an idea it is to be romantically involved with your....MARRIED sponsor...NOT JUDGING, I'm...asking."

"SEE! You're on his side! Neither of you have met Bernie, and..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ethan? What about that? Would you agree to at least MEET Bernie?

Ethan frowns, shakes his head. A deep sigh or two, and he finally, GRUDGINGLY, agrees. "I'll meet him. For all the good that it might do,  
I'll try to keep an open mind," he adds, when Emily starts to protest.

"THAT'S what I'm 'screamin'", Emily cries, happily embracing Ethan. "And I know that you're worried for me, and don't think I don't  
appreciate it, but I gotta grow up SOMETIME, right?!"

After hugging April, she skips away joyously, like a child.

"See! Crisis averted," April says, dimpling prettily for her Man.

Un-placated, Ethan says, "April, you need to understand something-you don't really KNOW Emily...she's immature, unstable, and she's been  
making these types of decisions it seems like...FOREVER...you're proud of yourself for averting a crisis: I wish it were that simple."

He stalks away, leaving a dumb-founded April behind. "Ethan!"...he doesn't turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> CHINESE TRANSLATIONS
> 
> 开什么玩笑呢？ 9Are you kidding me!?)
> 
> tā māde niǎo 他妈的鸟 (Goddamn it)
> 
> qù nǐde 去你的 (shut the fuck up1)


End file.
